


Mayflower

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [47]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Feelings of Abandonment, Gen, adult yelling at a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: May Ann is ten years old, and she knows everything.She knows she does not like the fairy boy in the casket





	Mayflower

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt from [ @trivia-goddess ](trivia-goddess.tumblr.com) over on tumblr:
> 
> "LAOFT prompt: what was May's childhood like?"

“Oma, Oma, Oma!”

“I am busy just now, May Ann. Please ask your mother,” said Oma. She blew some of her iron-gray hair out of her eyes, scowling at the silvery fabric in her lap.

“Darn’it, ya don’ even know what I’m gonna say!” May whined.

Oma sighed.

“Alright. You are right, I’m sorry. What is it?”

May beamed.

“You gotta come see!”

“May,” said Oma, exasperated.

“C’mon, it’ll only take a minute, and that stupid cloak’ll still be here when you get back-”

“_It is not stupid!_”

May flinched, and the room fell silent. Oma looked immediately regretful, and May fiddled with the sleeve of her blouse.

Oma let out a shaky breath.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “I should not have yelled at you, Mayflower,”

“S’fine,” muttered May.

“But-”

Oma swallowed, and when May looked up at her again her eyes were shiny.

“The cloak is _very important_,” she said, her voice strained, “One day you will meet _Bruderspinne_, and you will understand. You shouldn’t say such things,”

She set the cloak to the side with the spindle full of spider silk beside it.

“Now,” said Oma, moving to stand, “What was it you wanted to show me?”

“Actually,” said May, “I don’t- I don’t think it’s all that important,”

Oma hesitated.

“Are you sure?” she said gently.

“Yeah,” said May, swallowing the bitterness at the back of her throat, “Yer right. Cloak’s important. Shouldn’t’ve bothered ya,”

“May, that’s not what I meant,” said Oma sadly, “I would like to see it. Whatever you want to show me,”

“S’really not a big deal, Oma,” said May, leaning forward to kiss her grandmother, “I swear. Go ahead. Ain’t gonna weave itself, right?”

“… Are you _sure?_” said Oma.

“’Course,”

Oma hummed.

“Alright,” she said, “Do let me know if anything interesting happens? Sometimes I think I’ll go mad I’m so bored,”

“You’ll be first t’know,” May replied.

She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her apron and walked back out of the room.

“Stupid Spider Prince,” she muttered when she got onto the porch.

She walked around back to the shed, climbing up the barrel next to it and then clamoring through the gap, into the loft above.

“Hey,” she said softly

The fledgling buzzard hopped back and forth; he was still half-patched all white and downy, but May had seen his parents, huge and black with heads like spots of fresh blood.

“Yer kinda scruffy,” she said, “Oh, but yer gonna be so pretty. And flyin! Ain’t nobody got a flyin familiar but me, all Oma’s got’s a dumb old dog and Momma’s got a rabbit,”

May shook her finger at him.

“Don’t go spookin’ Schatzi though, Momma’ll ground us forever,”

He hissed back at her.

“I didn’t even know I _could_ have a bird,” said May softly, “I love birds,”

She reached her hand out, and the buzzard got up a little closer. He didn’t smell… great, but May figured there was worse prices to pay for a familiar that could _fly_.

He looked over her shoulder, curious.

“Yeah,” she said, a little thickly, “I know, I said I’d introduce ya ta Oma and Momma,”

She sniffed.

“But, uh,” she said, wavering, “She’s just- she’s just too busy right now,”

The bird didn’t say anything, of course. It would be a while before he could talk like Ritter and Schatzi.

He did lean over and nibble at her hair a little, preening. May giggled at him.

“Well I gotta call you somethin’ I guess,” she said, “Oh, I dunno. How ‘bout Orion?”

Nothing.

“Little pretentious, I guess,” she said fairly, “Maybe… Cenric? Cephus? Nah, I don’ think I like the ‘s’ sound all that much,”

The bird clicked his beak, just once; a sharp, staccato sound.

“Yeah!” she said, “Somethin’ snappy. Short and sweet,”

She clicked her own teeth a couple times.

“How ‘bout Jax?”

He fluttered his wings and made a short squawking sound.

“Jax. Jax ‘n May. May ‘n Jax. It’s good, I like it too!”

Jax went back to nibbling on her hair.

May set her arms on her knees and her chin on her hand and sighed.

Jax tapped her once on the side of the head with his beak, gentle and curious.

“Nothin’” she croaked, “Just- y’know. Least someone likes me better than- than some dumb fairy prince in stupid _box_. Even if it’s just my own familiar,”

He pecked her again, a little sharper.

May shrugged.

“Can wait till Oma gets done,” she said, smiling even though her eyes were watering. “I’ll tell him he’s not all that special right to his pointy-eared face,”

Jax hissed, low and drawn out, and May was really sure he was laughing.

After a few more minutes, the smell became just a little too much, and May climbed out of the loft. She stood on the barrel and looked back over the edge at Jax.

“I can’t wait til ya can fly,” she said, grinning smugly, “We’re gonna scare the _hell_ outta Oma,”

That time, she was _definitely _sure he was laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me at [ tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors ](tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com) over on tumblr!!


End file.
